So What
by CelticAngelWings
Summary: AUish 6927 fic, based on the song ‘So What’ by Ciara and Field mob. Tsuna sticks by Mukuro, no matter what anybody says. And he could care less about the man’s thuggish and questionable reputation. Because it’s the heart that really matters after all.


_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Heres to another 6927 oneshot! Woohoo! This fic was inspired by the song 'So What' by Ciara and Field mob. I do not own any of the lyrics posted up here! It's recommended, but not required, that you listen to the song first before reading! Tehehe, hope you enjoy the fic! Bon voyage!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue!**_

_**Rating: T/PG-13 maybe, nothing too heavy this time –cheeky smile- **_

_**Summary: AUish 6927 fic, based on the song 'So What' by Ciara and Field mob. Tsuna sticks by Mukuro, no matter what anybody says. And he could care less about the man's thuggish and questionable reputation. Because it's the heart that really matters after all.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**So What**_

_They say, "He do a little this, he do a little that, he always in trouble,"_

_And I heard, "He ain't nothing but a pimp, he's done a lot of chicks, he's always in the club,"_

_And they say, "He think he's slick, he's got a lot of chips, he's so messed up,"_

_I heard, "He's been locked up, find somebody else, he ain't nothing but a thug,"_

_So what? So what…So what? So what…_

_

* * *

_

"JUUDAIME!!" Tsuna winced as Gokudera's yell carried loudly all the way across campus to his ears, and he sweatdropped in embarrassment and good humor as the aforementioned male ran desperately in his direction. Knocking random students rudely out the way in a flurry of movements as he rushed to the brunette's side.

Stopping in front of Tsuna with a wide grin on his face before immediately pulling the other into a bone crushing hug. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE STILL HERE!!" Tsuna laughed awkwardly at his enthusiasm and struggled to breathe around the man's much too tight grip. Choking out breathlessly, "Where else would I be Gokudera-kun?!"

"Off somewhere with that pineapple-bastard again!" Gokudera said, loosening his arms to allow Tsuna some breathing space, but still keeping a firm hold on the small brunette.

Tsuna sweatdropped again and panted slightly as he asked, "Why do you have such a big problem with Mukuro anyways, Gokudera-kun? He's really not all that bad once you get to know him…"

Gokudera scowled, pulling his arms back and instead clamping both hands on Tsuna's shoulders. Staring seriously into wide brown eyes as he declared, "He's not good enough for you Juudaime! He's been in too much trouble, has a creepy-ass grin, and doesn't know how to keep his goddamn hands to himself!!" Here his grip tightened and he began shaking Tsuna frantically back and forth.

"And I bet the only thing he's looking to do is take your virginity and leave you behind like yesterday's TRASH!! He does NOT DESERVE YOU!! AT ALL!!" Tsuna could feel his head beginning to hurt as Gokudera continued to shake him. And he reached an unsteady hand up to grab onto Gokudera's arm, wordlessly telling him to stop it.

Gokudera finally ceased shaking the seriously rattled teen, and sighed heavily with a deep frown before collapsing dramatically to his knees in front of Tsuna. Dragging his hands down with him and grabbing hold of the front of Tsuna's shirt. Staring anxiously up at the lightheaded brunette as he pleaded earnestly with him to see reason, "You can do so much better than that…_thing_…Juudaime, and I swear I'll kill that pineapple-freak if he lays another finger on you! So please, PLEASE! Reconsider your unhealthy affiliation!!"

The side of Tsuna's mouth twitched repeatedly as Gokudera begged him. And he sighed wearily to himself before gently prying the man's hands from his shirt.

Smiling softly down at the wide eyed fanatic, before saying in an understanding tone, "Look, Gokudera-kun, I know Mukuro may not be one of the most…conforming guys around. And I know in your eyes, he's nothing more than a delinquent and a bad influence for innocent children. But you must know that even delinquents have hearts. And while Mukuro may do a…damn good job hiding his, its still there, no matter how much you'd like to deny it. And even though he may seem a little rough around the edges, and a bit too touchy-feely for your tastes, I still think he's a good person deep down."

"So although I'm not asking you to like him, I do wish you'd at least try to be a bit more considerate and stop putting him down every chance you get. Besides, in retrospect, he sort of reminds me of you!" Tsuna laughed and smiled teasingly as Gokudera spluttered indignantly around a response. Continuing on in a lighthearted fashion, "I know you're only trying to look out for me Gokudera-kun, and I appreciate the sentiment. But I'm not a little kid. And who I spend my time with is not something you should overly concern yourself with. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Gokudera started to open his mouth and vehemently protest, but Tsuna gave him a look which quickly snatched the words away and made his shoulders slump down in defeat. "I understand Juudaime…I'll…_try_ and stop interfering with your…-thick swallow- _relationship_ from now on…"

"But if that bastard does ANYTHING to hurt you and I find out, then I swear on my mother's grave, I'll blow that fucker to bloody pieces!!" Gokudera passionately warned, now standing on his feet again with his hands clenched in front of him in two angry fists.

Tsuna only breathed out a relieved sigh in response and patted Gokudera lightly on the back. Saying with a small satisfied smile, "I wouldn't expect you to do anything less."

* * *

Gokudera and Tsuna parted ways a few minutes later. And almost right after Tsuna was officially alone on campus (without Gokudera), his cell phone rang. He blinked and fished the device out of his pocket. Flipping it open and laughing softly as Mukuro's icon popped up on the display screen. How ironic.

He opened up the line and said half-jokingly, "You had better not be calling from prison again, because I'm not bailing you out Mukuro."

"_Kufufufu, it's nice to know you have so much faith in me Tsunayoshi-kun." _Tsuna snorted at the amused reply and moseyed over to sit down on a bench near the campus exit. "Based on your history, it would be very foolish of me to trust you completely. So cough it up, what did you do now?"

Mukuro chuckled again on the other line and Tsuna couldn't help but smile as he mock-proudly stated, "_You'll be happy to know that today, I have been on my best behavior. And despite your excusable misgivings, I have not done anything remotely illegal that will land me back in prison any time soon." _

"Well I'll be damned. I never thought I'd see the day…" Tsuna said in an exaggeratedly disbelieving fashion. "_Me neither, I say we celebrate." _Tsuna raised an eyebrow and coquettishly replied, "Oh? And just what do you have in mind?"

Mukuro chuckled deeply and purred into the receiver, "_Kufufu, I was thinking dinner and perhaps late night walk on the beach afterwards. I hear the moon will be full tonight. It'll be the perfect setting for a bit of romance…" _

Tsuna blushed lightly and said softly in a thoughtful fashion, "Hmm…I see. You wouldn't happen to have planned this ahead of time, now would you?" "_Of course not Tsunayoshi, this is completely spurred of the moment!" _

Tsuna's eyes rolled at the overly fake tone of voice Mukuro was using and he let out a sigh. "Alright fine, whatever you say Mukuro. So what time will you be picking me up?"

Mukuro chuckled and said, "_How about now?" _Right before a loud horn honked twice from outside the campus walls, effectively catching Tsuna's ear and drawing his gaze. Tsuna laughed openly as he looked up only to see Mukuro in his sleek car with the window rolled down, grinning and waving wildly at him from across the distance, still holding the phone up to his ear.

"You know, I could be mean and say later, but since you came all this way already…I suppose I have no choice but to oblige." Tsuna said as he stood from the bench and headed over to Mukuro and the waiting car. Shaking his head with a smile as he crossed the campus and the man responded cheerfully, "_If you had've said later, I would have dragged you with me by force Tsunayoshi-kun. So no harm no foul, I suppose."_

"You're the reason they invented mace." And with that, Tsuna shut off the line and slipped the phone back into his pocket as he reached the car. Walking over to the passenger's side and opening the door to get in. Pulling it shut behind him and ignoring the leering male beside him as he strapped on his seatbelt.

"Kufufu, don't I at least get a 'hello' or a kiss?" Tsuna smirked and pointedly turned his head to look out the window, "Hello." Mukuro laughed humorously and stepped on the gas.

Shaking his head and grinning fondly at the brunette as he drove the car. Oh well, he could always steal a kiss (or three) later.

* * *

…_**Outside restaurant, 5:00pm: 1 ½ hours later…**_

"Are you _sure_ this is the place Mukuro?" Tsuna asked slowly, staring up in complete disbelief at the…highly expensive looking establishment, from his position in the car's front seat. Mukuro chuckled and said, "Of course Tsunayoshi, you didn't really think I'd settle for taking you to a low class restaurant for our romantic evening out, now did you?"

Tsuna turned to look at Mukuro and glared half-heartedly at the man. "I'm not dressed at all for this type of place, I wish you had've told me we'd be coming here ahead of time…I would've changed first…"

Mukuro grinned and cheekily replied, "I already told you, this was a spur of the moment development. And you look fine to me, so why don't you just relax? Its only dinner after all, there's no need for you to worry about your appearance."

Tsuna scoffed and said grumpily as he undid his seatbelt, "Easy for you to say, you're wearing a suit. But I on the other hand, am in jeans and a T-shirt." Mukuro's eyes gleamed, "On the bright side, at least you'll have less clothes to worry about losing once we make it to the beach Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna flushed darkly and gaped as Mukuro chuckled and got out of the car. Following suit and shutting the door behind himself before bristling and yelling indignantly at the man, "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Mukuro walked over to him and flung an arm over Tsuna's shoulders with a wide perverted grin on his face before saying innocently, "Nothing Tsunayoshi, absolutely nothing at all." Pulling the wide eyed brunette along with him towards the restaurant's entrance and whistling a happy tune as he glanced down at Tsuna through the corner of his eye, allowing his grin to stretch even wider in satisfaction over the boy's reddened visage.

Tsuna was so much fun to tease.

* * *

…_**30 minutes later, seated in restaurant…**_

Tsuna smiled and said thank you as the waiter placed his and Mukuro's orders down on the table. Saying a quick grace before licking his lips and eagerly lifting a fork to try out the delicious looking meal in front of him, humming softly and closing his eyes in appreciation for the exquisite taste as he slowly devoured the first bite.

Mukuro smirked and stared openly at Tsuna as he picked leisurely at his own plate. Fully enjoying the myriad of expressions and moans of delight that were coming from the brunette, and wondering just what he'd have to do later to get Tsunayoshi to make those same noises and facial expressions over again…in a completely different setting of course…

Allowing his smirk to slowly stretch out into a lecherous grin as his thoughts turned positively perverted.

Tsuna shivered and paused mid bite to look up at Mukuro, his eye twitching slightly when he noticed the man staring at him with a decidedly creepy grin on his face and a lustful light in his eyes.

Ah hell…

Tsuna sat the fork down and gave Mukuro an irritated look before saying in exasperation, "Will you please stop staring at me like that? I'm trying to eat and you're making me feel very uncomfortable here."

Mukuro chuckled and leaned forward, propping his chin up with the palm of his hand. "Kufufufu, forgive me Tsunayoshi-kun, but I just can't seem to take my eyes off you." Tsuna frowned and murmured with a light blush on his face, "You're so full of it…" Lifting the fork again and trying his best to ignore the man and the numerous butterflies in his stomach as he ate his meal.

Damn the charming and perverted bastard.

* * *

…_**15 minutes later…dessert…**_

Tsuna blew his cheeks out slightly and eyed the large, skillfully decorated, colorful pineapple, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and Hershey's topped gourmet sundae placed between him and Mukuro on the table.

It looked soooo good…but…

"I suppose we'll simply have to share now. Open up Tsunayoshi-kun!" This was just degrading.

"You could have at least asked for an extra spoon Mukuro!" Tsuna cried out as the man held his own loaded spoon in front of the brunette's mouth. Saying with an exaggerated wink, "But it's more intimate this way Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna glared and got ready to shoot back a biting retort, but was stymied by the spoon being shoved immediately into his open mouth. Making it impossible for him to say a word as his mouth was filled and he inadvertently moaned at the sweet flavor attacking his taste buds. Mukuro pulled the empty spoon back with a devilish look on his face, before swiftly scooping up another helping of the sundae onto the spoon and sticking it into his own mouth.

Smiling impishly at Tsuna as the brunette glared and swallowed. Making a vulgar show out of licking the spoon clean of all the sundae's remains as Tsuna turned delicious shade of dark red and said moodily, "I really hate you right now."

Mukuro chuckled and smacked his lips together mockingly before dipping into the sundae again. Holding the spoon out to Tsuna with a wide grin before replying, "And I love you too Tsunayoshi."

Dodging the kick aimed at his shin under the table, and smirking triumphantly as Tsuna opened his mouth and accepted the dessert.

* * *

…_**45 minutes later…in the car…6:30pm**_

Tsuna smiled contently to himself as he stared out the half open window at the rapidly setting sun and modern scenery passing by. It was a nice evening. And the air was fresh and warm too.

Tsuna could have fallen asleep right then and there beside Mukuro in the front seat, if not for the hand which suddenly positioned itself on his upper thigh and began moving in slow circles. Tsuna immediately went on the alert and stiffly turned his head to face the ever grinning male at the wheel, not making a sound until Mukuro started moving that busy long fingered appendage closer to his crotch, and letting out a startled gasp when (without any preemptive warning) Mukuro swiftly groped and squeezed between his legs.

Moaning guiltily as Mukuro massaged him firmly through the pants and making a belated effort to bat the hand away as he heated up and said in a higher pitched voice than usual, "S-stop it! Keep your hands on the wheel Mukuro!!" Panting lightly with a heavy blush and a spasmodically twitching brow when Mukuro chuckled mischievously and contrarily squeezed him again before saying with an amused sidelong glance at the harassed brunette, "I only need one hand to drive, and you're much more fun to play with than the steering wheel anyways Tsunayoshi-kun."

"T-t-that's not the POINT here! Ngyuhaa…get your hand off me right now Mukuro!" Tsuna's eyes went wide as he finally managed to shove Mukuro's palm away. Crossing his legs frantically at the knees and making a valiant effort to protect and stifle his hard-on as his eye twitched repeatedly in embarrassment. Mukuro chuckled heartily and placed his free hand on the steering wheel with a leering grin on his face.

"Kufufufu fu, always so resistant Tsunayoshi-kun…you should learn to just go with the flow sometimes. It's much more rewarding." Tsuna's eyes flashed angrily and he glared daggers at Mukuro. Feeling too flustered now to even respond and breathing in and out shallowly as he willed his erection away.

Damn Mukuro. Just damn him.

* * *

A few minutes later, not too long after the alleged groping, Mukuro pulled the car into a parking space on the outskirts of the beach. Shutting off the engine with a chipper smile and turning to look at Tsuna. Who after having finally gotten his private parts to stop throbbing and begging for release, was making it a definite point to avoid any and all contact (physical or no) with Mukuro.

Watching in wicked delight as the brunette unstrapped his seat belt and got out of the car. Leaving the highly amused pineapple behind and walking away from the vehicle at a fast pace, stepping foot onto the gorgeous sandy beach. Breathing in a deep calming breath of oceanic air as the breeze blew his hair gently to the side, and smiling softly at the almost completely set sun on the magnificently colored horizon.

In a few minutes, the moon and stars would be the only lights out in the sky.

Tsuna walked forward leisurely and huffily ignored man now following closely after him, divested of his suit jacket and tie. Feeling as though he had the right to at least try and hold a decent grudge against Mukuro after being accosted, and taking satisfied pleasure in dodging the familiar hand that reached for his own, before darting off quickly across the sand.

Laughing in spite of himself as he looked back and saw Mukuro pouting (in a very manly fashion of course) at him as he ran away. And letting out a surprised squeal when Mukuro's pout quickly morphed into a sly grin before the man gave chase. Gaining quickly on Tsuna as the brunette laughed and pumped his short legs faster against the sand, determined to get away from the running pineapple as Mukuro smirked and gave his signature chuckle before speeding up even more.

Tsuna panted for air as Mukuro closed the distance between them, and when he looked back again to judge the difference, Tsuna clumsily tripped over his feet and fell to the ground.

Uh oh…

Mukuro was on him in a heartbeat. And before Tsuna could even attempt to sit up, he found himself being pinned to the ground with Mukuro breathing heavily on top of him. Tsuna stared up with a red face and exhilarated wide brown eyes as Mukuro grinned down at him and said breathlessly, "I win."

Tsuna only nodded in agreement as his chest heaved up and down steadily, and Mukuro chuckled again before leaning down and planting a kiss on Tsuna's open mouth. Swirling his tongue in a wide circle around the sweet warm cavern as Tsuna shyly followed his lead and slowly frenched him back.

Wrapping his slender arms around Mukuro's neck, letting his eyelids flutter shut, and pulling the man closer as his body sank down into the sandy shore.

Just as the last rays of sun disappeared from the sky and the majestically shining full moon and stars made their appearance.

It was the perfect moment.

* * *

_Some people don't like it, because you hang out in the streets,_

_But you're my boyfriend; you've always been here for me, _

_This love is serious, no matter what people think, _

_I'm gonna be here for ya, and I don't care what they say…_

_Some people don't like it, because you hang out in the streets, _

_But you're my boyfriend; you've always been here for me, _

_I love the thug in ya, no matter what people think,_

_I'm gonna be here for ya, and I don't care what they say._

_They say, "He do a little this, he do a little that, he always in trouble,"_

_And I heard, "He ain't nothing but a pimp, he's done a lot of chicks, he's always in the club,"_

_And they say, "He think he's slick, he's got a lot of chips, he's so messed up,"_

_I heard, "He's been locked up, find somebody else, he ain't nothing but a thug,"_

_So what? So what…So what? So what…_

_

* * *

__**-Owari`**__**-**_

* * *

_**A/N: And there you have it! Review please! Any and all feedback will be appreciated! Long live the pineapples and tuna!! YAY! –cheshire grin- Until the next fic! Ja NE!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W

The one and ONLY!


End file.
